The purpose of this core is to prepare human CD34+ and CD34+, CD38- and other primitive hematopoietic cell populations for use in projects which have a requirement for such cells. This Core has access to Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) facilities, including a cell sorter facility, in which donor harvests for autologous and allogeneic transplants are processed, providing a potential source of cells for experimental use. In addition, samples will be obtained from normal volunteers and patient- volunteers with sickle cell disease. Primitive hematopoietic cell populations will be prepared from bone marrow, peripheral blood and cord blood, to meet the varying requirements for each project.